


light the past up (before it catches up)

by immolationfox



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Omera, F/M, Heart Eyes So Strong You Can Feel Them Through A Helmet, Mandalorian Culture, Mando is Sopft, Non-Explicit Sex, Soft Mandalorian, Sopht, Trans Mando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox
Summary: He returns one day without warning, the child in a sling, both of them still completely alive and breathing.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Omera (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 175





	light the past up (before it catches up)

**Author's Note:**

> [kicks ground] i maded this

His hands are rough against the skin of her ribs, and his scruff scratches at her throat, and she  _ aches.  _ It’s been so long. It seemed like he left long ago. When he returned, they spent so long staring across the fire at each other while he told the tales of his adventures and misadventures, and she wanted nothing more than to slowly strip him of his armor and care for every wound she came across. 

She didn’t need to see his eyes to feel the weight of his gaze. 

It seemed to her as if the children would never fall asleep. But they had, the child had gone to sleep clutching one of Winta’s fingers. They slept quietly, and while the children slept, the Mandalorian had removed his helmet and let Omera’s fingers touch his skin. It had shocked her when he took her face in his hands and kissed her, long and hard and aching, but it was everything she wanted, and she made sure he knew. 

In the end, she got her wish. She plucked his armor off one piece at a time, laid it carefully in a stack, and by the time she was done, there was a hunger in his eyes that she had not seen in a while. She let him kiss her again, back her up, press her into the mattress. She hadn’t been in this position in so long, not since her wife- 

Omera cut that line of thinking off by pulling him up again with a fist in his already-disheveled hair to press their mouths together. His wonderful, amazing hands moved across her body so quickly it was as if he could not decide where to leave them. They settled at her hips, caressing the scars there as he pulls away just enough to brush his lips over her nose, cheek, lips, going back to her throat.

“Omera,” he breathes into her skin like a prayer and presses ever closer. She digs her fingertips into the skin beneath the bindings around his chest, clutches him close, says her own prayer when she gasps his name aloud. She hadn’t wanted like this- ached like this in- or no. Maybe she had been aching this whole time, a different sort of ache, one that you couldn’t explain to someone who had never experienced it. She doesn’t know. She doesn’t care either, not when his hands are curving down her thighs and then up, and  _ in _ , and she bites down on his shoulder to muffle the sound that tried to come out of her mouth.

She feels him smile against her skin, and then press harder, and she knows he will set about to do this with the same amount of determination and methodical relentlessness as he did every other task he was set to. She arches into his hands and mouth and wishes they could stay this close forever, and it still wasn’t close enough. 

She’s not sure she’ll ever be close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i have another omera/mando fic on the way. mostly its mandadlorian. its just taking more time to birth that i first expected it to. thanks for reading
> 
> also, lemme know if y'all think i should do a chapter two. i could probably pull a chapter two out of my ass if y'all wanted it


End file.
